The first cable communication systems started to appear in the early '50s. Even with the rapid changes in technology and distribution methods, cable has maintained a prominent position as a conduit for the distribution of data. Wireless communication systems are more recent, with one prominent example being wireless cellular (mobile) communication systems, with Long Term Evolution (LTE) and 5th generation (5G) being the latest generation technologies at the moment. Both, systems used for cable communication such as cable television networks and systems used for wireless communication such as LTE or 5G, are radio systems in that they transmit and receive signals in the form of electromagnetic waves in the radio frequency (RF) range of approximately 3 kiloHertz (kHz) to 300 gigaHertz (GHz). In both of these types of systems a power amplifier (PA) for amplifying RF signals prior to transmission is a crucial component.